Wedding Bells
by SnowflakeBeautiful
Summary: A glimpse at Lily's life and death through Snape's perspective. Starts the summer before they begin Hogwarts and ends with Snape's death. MUCH BETTER than summary sounds. Please read and review!


_**Wedding Bells**_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>I hope that all of you that are reading this story enjoy it! I've been working on a couple of full-length fanfictions, but then I heard a song and it inspired this...and I couldn't not write it and share it with you! I hope that you love it as well. Oh and, I'm so sorry for not updating my full-length fic's first, but I felt the foreign want to write a one-shot for Snape and Lily (which is so completely unlike me and definitely not my comfort zone).

I am sorry if there are some grammatical/spelling mistakes. I wrote this in a short time period, and I know that it isn't perfect...but I thought perhaps someone would enjoy it.

_**Please review! Reviews are love...and my reason to continue writing. Also, I try and reply to my reviews, if you're signed in when you review. ~ Luvies, Tori**_

_Story Disclaimer:_This is my disclaimer for the duration of this fanfiction. Anyways, I own absolutely nothing and I don't know a soul. All of the characters belong to the awesome J.K. Rowling. However, the story line is mine. The gorgeous song (which is in italics) belongs to none other than _Coldplay. _The song in question is _"Wedding Bells," _and all of you should listen to it. It's sort of a bittersweet melody, but beautiful! Thanks so much!

* * *

><p>He remembered the first time he met her. She had been running near the stream, her red curls flying behind her as she giggled, her arms spread wide as her older sister called after her. Where he was used to harsh words and darkness...she was kindness and happiness adorned with her bright red curls and flashing emerald eyes. Everywhere her feet touched daisys grew up, bigger and more beautiful than he'd ever seen.<p>

They had spent that summer together, laying under an old Oak tree. She taught him kindness and showed him a goodness he'd never seen. And he told her all about Hogwarts, and the magical adventure that they were about to embark on together. And for the first time in his life, he didn't feel alone or unloved...

In the end, it hadn't matter that she'd been sorted into Gryffindor and he Slytherin. They still talked everyday, and for the first five years her smiles had been all his. They had spent every Hogsmeade weekend together, her laughter in constant melody and his seldom smiles etched onto his face.

_Those wedding bells are ringing up upon that hill  
>And I don't wanna swallow such a bitter pill<br>You keep on moving, but, I stay still  
>But I always loved you and I always will<em>

He feels tears slide down his cold cheeks, as he lays under their old Oak tree. He can hear the bells tolling merrily in the distance at the same church he'd attended with the Evans' on a few occassions. And all he can think is that it should've been him, in that muggle church with her right now...

During their sixth year they had steadily grown apart. He had became a permanent fixture in a group of Slytherins that were fixated on blood purity. She had begged him to see reason, to see that blood didn't matter... "Sev, it's not about where you came from or what blood runs through your veins." She had said with a sad smile, her voice soft and determined as she traced her finger along a vein from his elbow to his hand. "It's who you become...what type of person you are. That's the only thing that really matters..." She had smiled hopefully up at him as he stared out at the great lake.

The breaking point was that horrid day that he had called her a "mudblood." He'd seen her talking (without her usual hostility) to that slime, James Potter...

"How could you talk to him! Knowing what he's done to me...to you!" His voice was cold and laced with fury as he peered down his hooked nose at her. She was reaching her hand out to touch his arm reassuringly.

"Sev, people change." Her voice was soft and pleading; and he knew that he was loosing her. "He's not the same boy he was. I mean look at us, we're not the same friends we were once upon a time..." Her emerald eyes glittered with unshed tears as he yanked his arm away hastily.

"I know..._you're_ acting like the disgraceful mudblood you are, Lily." And he turned on his heel as she gasped and crumpled to the stone floor.

_Days of no sleeping  
>Caked in mud<br>All kinds of poison in my blood  
>I lost the only thing I ever loved<em>

They had graduated that year at a stand-still. He had made his way into the inner fold of the Dark Lord, and became a fast favorite. While she had joined the Order of the Phoenix and moved in with James Potter.

He had heard her laughter that day in Hogsmeade (years after they had graduated) before he spotted her red curls. It was a warm summer night; and she was sitting on the edge of the fountain, a white sunback dress fanned out around her and daisies in her hair...she looked beautiful, as always. He hadn't noticed that the reason she was simultanously laughing, smiling, and teary-eyed had to do with the fact that James Potter was down on one knee...

It was that image that wracked his brain for years...wreaking havoc and making him sick.

_Oooh…  
>I heard them ringing and processioning by<br>Umbrellas in the clear blue sky  
>I saw you swimming in that sea of white<br>Oooh…_

He figured it was probably masochistic, but he wanted to see her in her wedding dress. He wanted to see the image that he had always thought would be his. So he watched from afar as they came out of the church, all smiles...

In that moment, he knew she was an angel. He'd never seen her so happy and beautiful. She wore a long simple white dress, her red curls piled atop her head; and she carried a bouquet of daisies. He watched as James pulled her close and whispered something in her ear, making her break out into a breathtaking grin before leaning in to kiss him.

_And wedding bells ringing up upon that hill  
>And I don't wanna swallow such a bitter pill<br>You keep on moving, baby, I stay still  
>I always loved you and I always will<br>Ooooh…_

The next time he saw her she was glowing. She was in an up-scale shop in Diagon Alley. And as she turned he noticed her large pregnant belly; and the way her hand clasped around it protectively, lovingly.

"James,..." Her laughter was pure and sweet as James Potter came over, a basket full of toys in his arms. "...We need to get a crib. Harry's going to need somewhere to sleep." She was shaking her head, clearly more amused than anything, as the man wrapped her in his arms.

He felt like someone had crucio'ed him as he watched her in that moment. Full of happiness and moving on to a new part of her life without him. _This _moment was so much harder than seeing her in a wedding dress. Somehow this was more of a proof of the life she led that he had no place in...

_I loved you and I see it still  
>I always loved you and I always will<br>Singing, lalalalalalalalala…_

He had thrown himself at Dumbledore and Voldemort, begged for _her _to be spared. Because the only thing worse than living in a world where she wasn't his...was living in a world where she no longer existed...

So as he had made his way through her semi-destroyed home, he felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. As he moved past a dead James Potter and towards a door that a soft light was filtering through. He glimpsed the nameplate, 'Harry,' before he pushed the door open and crumpled to the floor immediately. She was laying against the carpet, her stance a clear indicator that she had been shielding someone else.

He pulled her lifeless body into his arms as he sobbed. Her green eyes stared up at him before he finally got the courage to softly close her eyelids. As he rocked her back-and-forth in his arms, his sobs finally baiting at some point, he noticed/heard a baby's cries for the first time. And as he looked over, he found Lily's green eyes staring back at him in pools of tears, as a small baby boy cried helplessly. And he felt new tears streaming down his cheeks, for _her _son...for a baby that would never get to know what a wonderful woman his mother had been. He carefully laid her down before taking the boy in his arms, rocking him as _her _green eyes stared at him before they finally shut of their own accord and he drifted off to sleep.

_If everything that went before didn't matter, so  
>Lalalalalalaaa….<br>I always loved you and I always will_

The next time he laid eyes on _her _son was at his sorting. The young boy looked much too like his father, in his opinion. He was already smiling and laughing with yet another Weasley child. And it was in that moment that he was certain that Harry Potter was much more his father's child than his mother's...

But even so, he would catch his green eyes every so often...a not-so-gentle reminder that he was indeed Lily Evans' beloved son. And he couldn't not help protect the young boy. Because Dumbledore was right. That was what Lily would want...what Lily had done herself.

So when Dubledore told him that he'd have to die, he was furious. Furious that he had spent years trying to help protect a boy, _her _son, just so he could be sent to his death at a more opportune time. And in that moment, he realised that as much as he hated and resented Harry, he'd also come to love him because he was her son...and his only living link to Lily.

That night in the boathouse, as he laid in a pool of his own blood, he was sure he had failed her again. He was sure that he was going to be dead before he had finished helping him. So as he stared into the green of her eyes, he was positive that halucinations were already upon him. That was until Harry's voice interrupted his thoughts. He finally felt at peace as he gave Harry that last important piece of information; and a few memories that he thought the boy deserved to know...Before drifting off into her green eyes; and a feeling of completeness that he had waited on forever filled him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: <em>**Please, please, please review! I would really love to hear your thoughts. I'm quite fond of/attached to this piece; and I would like to hear your thoughts as a reader. So, please review before favoriting. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this piece.


End file.
